El Violín Mágico
by Gaheller
Summary: Muchas teorías se tejen alrededor de los famosos violines Stradivarius y sus características peculiares. Los muggles que a lo largo de los siglos han podido arrancarles los más sublimes sonidos, jamás se imaginarían que tuvieron entre sus manos un objeto realmente mágico.


**___Todo lo que aqui se escribe está enmarcado en el mundo mágico de JK Rowling, mezclado con algo de historia y un poco de mi imaginación._**

**___Este fic participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

_Stabat Mater dolorosa  
iuxta Crucem lacrimosa,  
dum pendebat Filius..._

Geovana Pellegrini observaba impotente a su pequeño de tres años dejar este mundo, como muchos otros lo habían hecho ya. El niño había estado gritando toda la noche por el dolor que producían las pústulas de su cuerpo al rozar con el catre y las mantas. Ella era pobre y todo lo que podía hacer para calmar la agonía de su hijo era cantarle con su más dulce voz.

_…Cuius animam gementem,  
contristatam et dolentem  
pertransivit gladius... _

Al final la fiebre resultó ser suficiente para noquearlo. Ahora está desmallado, completamente inconsciente, y se le ve tan tranquilo...

Geovana no sabe que es peor, si ver a su hijo sufrir en su lecho de muerte o el hecho de estar tan agradecida, porque pronto estarán en la gracia de Dios Padre.

_…Vidit suum dulcem Natum  
moriendo desolatum,  
dum emisit spiritum…_

Tal vez ella misma había llegado al cielo. La melodía que llegó a sus oídos le parecía algo propio de los ángeles, y se preguntó si así sería la muerte. No podía evitar pensar que eso era bueno. Ella y su hijo se reencontrarían con los suyos y el dolor no seria más que una memoria lejana de la vida mortal que le había tocado vivir. Pronto el sopor se hizo dueño de su mente. Encontrarse dispuesta a velar al pequeño Guido no fue suficiente para despertarla. Todo lo que consigue hacer antes de perder la conciencia fue acurrucarse junto al cuerpo inerte del niño mientras le canta al oído.

_…Quando corpus morietur,  
fac, ut animae donetur  
paradisi gloria. _

_Amen._

* * *

Recibió una citación oficial vía lechuza, en la cual le indicaban que debía dirigirse a una vista en la abadía de Casamari. Una vez allí se percata de lo impresionante que le resulta el lugar, pues a pesar de lo anticuada que pueda parecerle la estética de la construcción, cuyo estilo parece de principios del milenio, esta muy bien conservado.

Lo condujeron por pasillos silenciosos de enormes ventanales en los cuales se filtra la luz del sol mediterráneo que rebota en las claras paredes de ladrillo. Por lo solitario e iluminado del lugar Antonio tiene la impresión de que es espacioso. Caminaron por un trayecto donde el único eco que lo acompaña es el de sus pisadas y las de sus acompañantes ataviados en túnicas pertenecientes a la orden cisterciense.

Al pasar por un pasillo cuyos ventanales dan a una suerte de patio interior, salen al encuentro del claustro del lugar. Justo en la mitad de la cuadrada construcción, una fuente de tres pisos se alza majestuosa. El sonido casi musical del agua le da un instante de sosiego a pesar de saberse culpable.

Esa fuente le recuerda una estructura semejante, ubicada en un tétrico lugar en el que se había escabullido con unos cuantos amigos en su afán por huir de esos horribles sitios para niños sin padres, donde los trataban poco más que como animales, y claro, como esperaba que tratasen a los hijos de nadie en una sociedad donde el apellido lo es todo, y él tenía por apellido Stradivari que significaba poco más que nada.

En las calles de la ciudad de Cremona se las arreglaban como podían para conseguir el alimento que tanto escaseaba en el orfanato. El y sus amigos corrían por las calles. Algunos, los mayores, se dedicaban a la estafa, otros robaban directamente de los puestos de mercado o de los transeúntes, y otro puñado mendigaba por las calles. Al final entre todos reunían lo que habían encontrado y lo repartían de forma equitativa, así que probaba de todo un poco. Un puñado de fruta, una pieza de pan, algo de carne seca.

Sobrevivían a punta de un poco de esto y un poco de lo aquello.

En un callejón oculto caminaban a paso sigiloso, cosa que no resultaba muy complicada cuando llevas los pies descalzos plagados de cayos y sabes que cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier ruido que delate tu presencia puede resultar fatal. Aún tratándose de niños, al ser los hijos de nadie, a nadie le importaba su suerte, salvo, claro, a ellos mismos.

_—Está despejado_ —Susurró la pequeña y escurridiza María de rodillas siempre sucias, de todos ellos la más veloz, encargada de vigilar los dueños de los tenderetes de comida. Tenía un instinto único para saber cuándo debían acercarse para ser capaces de robar algo de comida.

_ — ¿Estás segura? No quiero que pase lo de la última vez_ –Respondió Sandro algo nervioso. Antonio no podía culparlo después de todo estaba aún traumatizado por la vez que vieron cómo uno de los hombres que guardaban a una dama de alta cuna molía a palos a Mariano y se lo llevaba.

No supieron nada del chico desde entonces.

Esa había sido la vida de Antonio poco después de llegar a Italia. Habían vivido en la más absoluta miseria durante los primeros años de su vida, su padre había dilapidado lo poco que tenían en alcohol. Antonio quedó huérfano siendo aún muy pequeño, y creció sintiendo el más profundo desprecio hacia aquel hombre que no era capaz de considerar como su padre. Porque nunca tuvo la dignidad de portarse como tal.

La vida a pesar de la pobreza era tranquila y feliz para Antonio, felicidad que no duró mucho, pues los habitantes se estaban empezando a quejar de esos ladronzuelos. Poco a poco conseguir comida se hizo cada vez más difícil, cada vez los atrapaban más fácil y los molían a palos, personalmente a Antonio lo dejaron tirado en un rincón escupiendo sangre, hasta que sus camaradas llegaron hasta él y lo llevaron al refugio esperando a que viviera. Si lo lograba sería un sobreviviente, y si no, bueno, no sería el primero y muy seguramente no sería el último.

_—De strigis vero, quae non sunt, nulla quaestio fiat_ —La voz ronca de alguien que rompió con ese tranquilo silencio, lo trajo a la realidad.

La fuente que le trajo esas memorias se movía hacia un lado dejando a la vista unas escaleras en caracol que descendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad del interior. Al descender un techo bajo y abovedado les cubre las cabezas, mientras unos ventanales de casi la misma altura de la pared dejan entrar la luz del exterior, o eso es lo que se supone que debe pensar gracias al efecto mágico. Obviamente esa no es la luz del exterior, pues se encuentran en el subsuelo. Antonio no se acostumbra del todo a la magia, y aunque posee la sangre de un mago ha renegado de esa sociedad toda su vida. El prefiere mil veces convivir con los _muggles._

Sus guardias le señalan un austero banco en el que debe ubicarse, justo frente a unos ancianos con cara de ballena, quienes lo observan ávidos desde una mesa caoba ubicada enfrente y susurran entre ellos. No necesita prestar mucha atención para saberse culpable a los ojos de los magos. Ubicado en el centro está su juez y probablemente verdugo. Un hombre del que solo sabe está emparentado con los Habsburgo y por lo tanto hace parte de la realeza mágica.

_—Lo hemos hecho llamar, señor Stradivari, porque se le acusa de actuar en contra de los intereses de la comunidad mágica interviniendo en las problemáticas propias de los muggles._

_______—Debe estar usted equivocado._ Aunque yo sea un mago, jamás he recibido la instrucción apropiada —Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar___—Es más, nunca he tenido una varita _—El revuelo fue inevitable.

_—Eso es imposible, señor Stradivari. La milagrosa curación de esos muggles solo puede ser producto de un potente hechizo, y me temo que en toda la zona es usted el único mago que hemos encontrado._

_— ¿Cómo puedo hacer un hechizo semejante sin varita?_ —Replicó Antonio en su defensa.

Los miembros de la corte mágica empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Algunos alegaban que Antonio mentía; otros que se trataba de un malentendido; y otros sencillamente no sabían que pensar de aquel hombre sentado en frente.

Lo mejor de todo era que Antonio no mentía. Puede que tuviera sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas gracias a su padre Alessandro, pero fue precisamente debido a él que nunca aceptó ese lado suyo, jamás. No por eso fue incapaz de usar magia, lo más irónico era el hecho de que fuera precisamente gracias a los conocimientos de un _muggle_ el que se hubiera permitido canalizar sus poderes sin necesidad de una varita.

* * *

Nicolò Amati había perdido a su padre y hermano por culpa del brote de peste en 1630 que asoló a Cremona. Fue un duro golpe para el artesano de manera que se refugió en su arte para no sucumbir ante la depresión. Con el pasar del tiempo sus desarrollos se hicieron cada vez más exquisitos, la suave curvatura, las formas delicadas, la talla perfecta y por supuesto, el sonido dulce y suave como el más fino tejido pronto pusieron a Amati en la cúspide de los Luthiers. Pero seguía solo y triste.

_— ¿Está completamente seguro? _—Preguntó uno de sus clientes cuando presentó a su nuevo discípulo.

_—Completamente_ —El hombre recorrió con su mirada a Antonio de arriba abajo. No tenía nada especial, y en su opinión le iba a causar más problemas a Amati de los que le iba a ayudar solucionar.

_—Yo no esperaría mucho de un bastardo, De seguro se trata de un ladronzuelo —_En realidad poco podía importarle que el chico resultara estafando a Amati, siempre que la calidad de los violines de su luthier predilecto no se vieran afectados. De ahí su preocupación y la de todos los clientes.

Desde un principio el muchacho le genero una curiosidad excesiva, cuando lo vio por vez primera cerca de uno de los pozos sépticos, cargando el cadáver de una muchachita flaca y desnutrida, con la piel llena de las inconfundibles marcas de un apestado. Nicolò supo de inmediato que ese chico no duraría mucho _"¡Jesús, estaba cargando un cadáver!"_ Pero no fue así. Al mes lo vio completamente sano, o al menos tan sano como puede estar alguien que vive en la calle, claro. Completamente flaco, con raspones y magulladuras en brazos y piernas, heridas en diferentes grados de cicatrización, pero vivo.

A los dos meses de su primer encuentro, el muchacho se acercó a pedirle algo de comer con la mano extendida. Parecía sin fuerzas y a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Nicolò lo observó más de cerca, en especial sus manos de dedos largos y flacos, algo huesudos por la inanición pero se veían ágiles, esos eran los dedos de un ladrón particularmente hábil, pero con la instrucción adecuada bien podrían ser los de un artesano.

Últimamente tenía muchos pedidos y no podía solo con tanto trabajo. Tuvo que meditarlo mucho, pero al final se decidió por tomar un aprendiz, si bien el chico era un completo desconocido, sentía que había algo que los unía. Ambos habían perdido a sus seres queridos por culpa de la maldita peste, y ambos habían sobrevivido. Aunque tenía que admitir que la vida fue un poco más ruda con aquel joven.

_—Te gustaría aprender el noble oficio de la fabricación de instrumentos de cuerda joven…_ -Antonio tuvo que mirar detrás de él antes de hacer un gesto escéptico señalándose el pecho, para luego contestar.

_—Antonio. Me llamo Antonio Stradivari_

_—Pero, yo… no tengo padres, no puedo pagar mis propios alimentos, mucho menos podría convertirme en el aprendiz de alguien como usted_ –Antonio definitivamente no tenía ni idea de qué pensar sobre aquella propuesta.

_—Es por eso precisamente que quiero que seas mi aprendiz. Ahora bien, si prefieres seguir de méndigo es decisión tuya_ —No había que ser un genio para saber que el chico aceptaría, puede que sea joven pero no idiota.

Entonces el alumno supero al maestro. Nicolò no podía estar más feliz, en efecto sus apreciaciones fueron correctas y el chico tenía un talento especial para manipular la madera de los instrumentos con soberbia habilidad.

Con el pasar de los años bajo su tutela, Antonio había superado sus expectativas iniciales, y con creces. Su trabajo más distinguido era el de los violines, por los que músicos de renombre eran capaces de pagar sumas nada despreciables de oro. La habilidad era innegable, casi parecía que Dios hubiese decidido perpetuar en ese muchacho los dones de San José.

El maestro luthier no tardaría mucho más en descubrir sobre el pasado familiar de su aprendiz. Después de despachar a un cliente feliz quien había tardado bastante en decidirse por uno de los violines que Antonio había fabricado, se aparecieron ante su puerta un grupo de hombres bastante ancianos ataviados con trajes de principios de siglo, y cuando por aparecer, se refiere a que literalmente se materializaron de la nada ante la mirada atónita de Nicolò y Antonio.

_— ¿Es usted Alessandro Stradivari?_ —Preguntó uno de los ancianos en un dialecto más bien hosco. Se había presentado como miembro de la corte mágica del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico.

_—No_ —Gruño Antonio _–Ese hombre fue mi progenitor, pero ha muerto_ —El viejo que se había presentado como un mago cuyo título nobiliario era tan largo como su barba, se giró para hablar con sus acompañantes en un idioma que Antonio no conocía.

_—El ritual de lazos de sangre nos ha traído con usted. Estamos buscando la receta de la poción de Stradivari_ —Antonio y Nicolò se miraron con confusión. Pues ninguno captó la mitad de las palabras de aquel hombre.

_—Estoy seguro que usted la tiene._—Antonio no pudo dejar de mirar a aquel hombre con una mueca de incomprensión.

_ —La comunidad mágica se está viendo afectada por los brotes de la peste que son cada vez peores, ahora hay una nueva especie de esa peste que resulta mucho más fuerte, y por desgracia, afecta también a los magos. Necesitamos esa receta._

_—Este joven es huérfano_—Intervino Amati _—No conoció a su padre. _—Tras esa revelación el mago se explicó mejor.

_—Lo que quiero decir, señor Stradivari, es que su padre fue un mago, ciertamente usted también lo es. De lo contrario no hubiéramos dado con su paradero._

_—¿Mago? ¿Yo? Imposible, si yo pudiera hacer magia no hubiera vivido en la calle, para empezar_ —Antonio estaba atónito, y empezaba a creerse víctima de algún tipo de broma de mal gusto.

_—No miento_ —Dijo el anciano solemnemente. Antonio no pudo sino creerle.

El desconcierto dio paso a la ira.

_— ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo antes, maldita sea?_—Estalló indignado. Amati compuso una mueca de reproche. Reprendería a su aprendiz por maldecir de esa manera.

_—Podría haber podido ayudar a los chicos_—La voz se le quebró al recordar a sus amigos de la infancia _—Por Dios, María… _

_—Su padre violó el acuerdo en cuanto a nuestra intervención para solucionar mágicamente los problemas de los muggles respecta._ —Continuó el mago como si no hubiese sido interrumpido _—por eso fue expulsado de nuestra comunidad, luego se fue del territorio que nos compete vigilar. por supuesto no estábamos enterados de su muerte, mucho menos de la existencia de un descendiente._

_—¿Me está diciendo que lo echaron de su comunidad, no se preocuparon por él nunca jamás en todos estos años, y ahora resulta que quieren pedirle un favor?—_Preguntó con una voz cargada de amargura.

Silencio.

_— Son unos egoístas despreciables. Me repugna tener la más mínima relación con ustedes. Yo no soy un mago_—Aseguró ante el silenció en que se había sumido su interlocutor.

Después de insistir, y de las duras palabras del hijo de Stradivari, los enviados del imperio, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que la receta de la poción inventada por Alessandro Stradivari murió con su creador. Desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían llegado.

_— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Antonio?_ —Se acercó Nicolò con cautela. _—Tú tienes el potencial mágico, tal vez si te impregnas de conocimientos suficientes seas capaz de lograr lo que tu padre._

_—No quiero tener nada que ver con la magia, con los magos, en especial no quiero nada con los magos. Jamás perteneceré a una sociedad que deja de lado a los suyos._

_—Miles de personas van a morir, y no hablo solo de magos y brujas. Los más afectados son gente normal, como María_—Argumentó el maestro.

* * *

Antonio pudo renegar de su condición mágica todo lo que quiso, aún así sentía curiosidad por lo que su padre hizo para que lo expulsaran de la comunidad mágica, y tal vez, con suerte, encontrara la receta de la poción que según los viejos magos que los visitaron, era capaz de sanar por completo la peste. Su viaje le llevó a encontrarse con más de lo que esperaba: La Biblia de Stradivarius fue algo que no se esperó hallar y que le ayudó a aclarar muchas de sus dudas sobre su origen.

Alessandro Stradivari había nacido en Cremona, pero sus padres habían decidido enviarlo a estudiar a una escuela mágica ubicada en algún lugar en el corazón del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico, pues aquel lugar solía ser conocido como la cuna de grandes hacedores de varitas, incluso miembros de la familia Ollivander se habían educado en ese lugar. Pronto obtuvo el título de _Maestro del cincel_, su especialidad era la talla de la madera de arce usada en las varitas.

Conoció a una joven _muggle _Anna Berger, con quien se casó, pues ella no tuvo problema alguno con el hecho de que Alessandro fuese mago, de hecho, a diferencia de la mayoría de los _muggles_ de la época, lo encontraba fascinante. Quizás por eso él se enamoró de ella.

Era ya el año 1640, había montado una pequeña tienda y se dedicó a su oficio, a pesar de ser apenas un joven de veinticuatro años logró labrarse una reputación, pues sus varitas eran únicas, eficientes y poseían un cuidadoso labrado muy apetecido por los magos de entonces.

Después de cuatro años Anna por fin logró quedar embarazada, aquello habría hecho muy feliz a Alessandro, de no ser por el reciente brote de un virus desconocido que parecía atacar a los muggles. Aunque los magos no tenían problema alguno con ese tipo de enfermedades, se mostraron reacios a acercarse a los muggles, no parecían querer tener contacto con las personas que carecían de magia y en especial no querían saber nada de los enfermos, quizás por el asco que provocaba la poco agradable visión de aquellas pústulas enormes que sobresalían de la piel de los contagiados. Ello llevó a que las ventas en su tienda se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, la recesión empezó a afectar a la pequeña familia Stradivari.

Aunque en aquella época el tratado internacional del secreto mágico todavía no se había concertado, muchos consejos mágicos Europeos prohibían a los magos hacer alarde de sus poderes frente a los _muggles,_ tampoco les era permitido usar la magia para ayudarles, aquello se debía obedecer sin excepciones. Pero Alessandro fue un hombre noble, quizás demasiado, de forma que la visión de los apestados y la impotencia de no poder ayudarles le carcomían las entrañas. Un día decidió cerrar el negocio ante las pocas ventas y se encerró en su taller. Lo convirtió en un laboratorio y comenzó a trabajar en una poción que ayudara a sus vecinos _muggles._

A pesar de que la fabricación de pociones no era el fuerte de Alessandro, fue capaz de crear una poción que, con ayuda de un simple hechizo curativo parecía surtir efecto. Satisfecho por su logro fue de casa en casa brindándoles dosis de su mágica medicina a los enfermos que aún podían salvarse. Aquello le otorgó el apodo de Lieber Alessandro. Actualmente en Viena existe un mito en su honor, aunque evita los detalles mágicos, y es llamado Lieber Augustin.

La dicha no duró mucho, pues su fama era tal que pronto tuvo al consejo de magos Austriaco encima de él, había violado muchas leyes que restringían el contacto con los_ muggles_ y la intervención mágica a los problemas de éstos. Aquello le acarreó graves consecuencias, prácticamente se le expulsó del mundo mágico, pues le prohibieron tener contacto con todo lo que tenía que ver con magia, estaba vetado en las todas tiendas de pociones y otros objetos mágicos, le retiraron el título de _Maestro del cincel_ y le rompieron la varita. Su generosidad hacia los _muggles_ le acarreó la caída en desgracia de su apellido.

Fue entonces cuando su pequeña crisis económica se hizo realmente grave, ya que no tenía permitido fabricar ni vender varitas, su único oficio, su única fuente de ingresos había desaparecido ahora que tenía que velar por un niño pequeño. Pero aquello no fue lo peor, como si el destino pensase que no era suficiente sufrimiento, su joven esposa había contraído aquella horrible peste, no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar los servicios de un médico _muggle_, no tenía forma de acceder a un medimago, y su milagrosa poción ya no le era útil, pues no tenía forma de adquirir los ingredientes necesarios para prepararla.

Aquel ilustre hombre que parecía tener un gran futuro por delante tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos cómo moría su esposa entre el dolor físico de su cuerpo brotado y espiritual por dejar a su pequeño bebé a tan temprana edad.

Con el dolor aún reciente por la muerte de su esposa, empacó, decidido a regresar a su natal Cremona en Italia, se alejaría del dolor, de los recuerdos, de la enfermedad, y allí educaría a su hijo Antonio. Rehacer su vida fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, jamás pudo superar la pérdida de Anna, y adaptarse a la vida sin magia le costó lo indecible. Agotado y ya sin fuerzas cayó en la bebida, perdió el interés por todo lo que lo rodeaba, y tan pronto como había alcanzado la cima en años anteriores, cayó a lo más profundo del pozo de la desesperación.

Murió resentido con el mundo, murió dejando a un niño que jamás supo su verdadero origen.

* * *

Geovana no sabía que pensar. El cielo era sin duda una suerte de réplica de la tierra. La misma construcción miserable en que vivía. El mismo olor a pobreza y muerte, esa sensación de pesadez y dolor... Inmediatamente se puso en pie, y sintió un leve mareo por la velocidad del movimiento. Obviamente seguía con vida, gracias a Dios.

Cuando recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, como si con ello quisiera convencerse de no estar sumida en alguna especie de sueño, notó algo diferente: Las pústulas que cubrían sus brazos desnudos habían desaparecido por completo. Se quedo ensimismada observando con reverencia lo que a sus ojos era un autentico milagro.

Al instante bajó su vista para analizar el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo._ !Alabado sea!_ Las pústulas desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, y ahora su pequeño yacía plácidamente en el raído catre, tan tranquilo que parecía un ángel. Por un momento dudó en despertarlo y romper con esa imagen celestial, por lo que tardó unos segundos en acercarse al pequeño, sostenerlo en brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho para sentir los latidos frenéticos de su joven corazón. Un corazón que todavía se agarra con fuerza a la vida. Lo necesitaba para hacer de ese milagro algo real.

Sin embargo, no hubo latidos. El niño tenía su cuerpecito rígido y frío, salvo por las zonas de su piel que se encontraban en contacto con el cuerpo de su madre. Sus largas y negras pestañas no se movieron de su lugar, después de haber acariciado su rostro; su impasible mueca seguía presente, incluso tras el zarandeo desesperado con el que Geovana movía a Guido, no hubo respuesta.

_—¿Guido? __—_Llamó un deje de súplica. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una jugarreta del niño.

_____—¡Guido! _—Llamó con desespero otra vez, pensando en lo mucho que regañaría a su hijo por burlarse así de ella.

_________—¡Guido! _—Llamó con agonía, un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas a punto de salir. Pero no iba a llorar, eso seria rendirse. Él no podía estar muerto.

Sin terminar de aceptarlo del todo, acuno con excesiva delicadeza el cuerpo de su hijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de piedra. Pegó su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas al de su hijo, acercando sus labios al oído del niño y dejó salir una voz rota por el llanto, pero no por ello carente de dulzura.

_…Quando corpus morietur,  
fac, ut animae donetur  
paradisi gloria._

_Amen._

* * *

Tras sesiones agotadoras de ires y venires, el consejo internacional y la corte mágica con sede en Casamari estuvieron de acuerdo en que: si bien es cierto que Stradivari usó sus conocimientos y habilidades como Luthier para canalizar su magia a través de la música de los violines fabricados por él mismo, permitiéndose así ocultar el hecho de estar usando esa magia para curar a los _muggles_ que se vieran afectados por la peste. Cierto es también que ese conocimiento fue de gran importancia para salvar vidas mágicas.

Por lo tanto El Consejo resuelve: no solo perdonar dichos agravios hacia la comunidad mágica, sino también otorgarle la orden de Merlín primera clase, junto a la cruz de la _Dies Irae. _Poniendo como única condición el retiro total de los violines Stradivari que se encuentren en manos de los _muggles,_ para su posterior destrucción, pues no se podían permitir que tales objetos mágicos anduviesen por ahí y fueran manipulados por personas sin magia.

Como respuesta, Antonio junto a su segunda esposa e hijos desaparecieron del mapa en 1737. Nada más se supo de aquel hombre, y como la cantidad de instrumentos vendidos es alrededor de 800, resultó prácticamente imposible hacerles seguimiento para retirarlos de las manos de los dueños muggles.

Cuenta la leyenda que la receta del barniz mágico que Stradivari empleaba en sus violines estaba escrita en una página del Vademécum familiar, o Biblia de Stradivarius, y era una variación de la poción curativa inventada por Alessandro. El conocimiento que adquirió Antonio por medio de este documento, fue lo que le permitió fabricar sus creaciones. La familia mágica Von Zaubergeige afirma que dicho documento fue destruido por Omobono Stradivari, una vez su familia y él se ocultaron en el decadente Imperio Romano-Germánico.

Después de mucho tiempo, se descubriría el apellido Von Zaubergeige como el que adoptaron los descendientes de Antonio para ocultar su identidad.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS

Bueno, es obvio de donde me inspiré para esta historia: para los que no lo sepan Antonio Stradivari es el famoso luthier Italiano que fabrico los mejores violines conocidos hasta ahora, los Stradivarius. Los muggles no conocen el secreto del sonido de esos instrumentos, y mucho se ha especulado al respecto, bueno, en mi fic es por la magia que cargan gracias a que Antonio emplea un barniz mágico y el uso de maderas (mágicas) de Arce que suelen usan los fabricantes de varitas.

1. Lo que canta Geovana es un canto Gregoriano a la virgen María de Giovanni Battista Pergolesi (1710-1736) _Stabat Mater for soprano, alto, strings and basso continuo in F mino_r (original version).

La traducción de estas estrofas (obviamente no puse el canto completo) sería así:

_Estaba la Madre de dolores _

_junto a la cruz llorando, _

_mientras su Hijo pendía…_

_…Su alma llorosa, _

_triste y dolorida, _

_fue traspasada por una espada…_

_…Vio a su dulce Hijo _

_morir abandonado_

_cuando entregó su espíritu…_

_…Cuando el cuerpo feneciere,_

_haz que al alma se le dé_

_la gloria del paraíso. Amén._

Lo puse en latín, porque hasta hace relativamente poco las misas católicas se oficiaban en Latín en todo el mundo, sin importar el lugar donde se hacía, ni si la gente la entendía o no. Para la gente resultaba más fácil recordar los cantos que lo que dijera el padre. Por eso Geovana canta a modo de plegaria.

2. La orden de Cister es una orden monástica católica que duró hasta las invasiones de Napoleón. Las construcciones del estilo Císter se encuentran por toda Europa. La abadía de Casamari está en Italia y fue construida en el año 1203.

3._ "Sobre las brujas, ya que éstas no existen, no se harán examinaciones indagando por ellas"_ es una especie de ley en Hungría del año 1100 aproximadamente, en la que se prohíbe la cacería de brujas en ese territorio. Los brujos ocultos en Casamari lo usan de salto y seña, a modo de agradecimiento hacia el primer gobierno (por así decirlo) que decidió hacer un pacto con los magos para mantenerlos ocultos y a salvo.

4. Nicolò Amati (1596-1684): Fue un famoso luthier. Miembro de la escuela de Cremona de fabricantes de violines. Muchos aseguran que fue el maestro de Antonio Stradivari. Y su padre Girolamo Amati en efecto murió por la peste.

5. Esto es antes de firmar el estatuto internacional del secreto mágico (1692), por lo que los muggles sabían de la existencia de los magos, aunque estos últimos ya se estaban alejando y algunos preferían ocultarse. Cabe anotar que Antonio Stradivari (1644-1737) debió vivir el antes y después de la firma del estatuto.

6. El mito de "Lieber Augustin" (Querido Agustín) es así: Una vez que estaba borracho y en su camino a casa, cayó en la cuneta y se fue a dormir. Él fue confundido con un hombre muerto por los sepultureros que patrullan la ciudad de los muertos. Lo recogieron y lo abandonaron, en un foso lleno de cuerpos de víctimas de la plaga fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Al día siguiente, cuando Agustín se despertó, no pudo salir de la fosa profunda. Finalmente las personas lo escucharon y fue rescatado de este lugar. Por suerte, se mantuvo saludable a pesar de haber dormido con los cadáveres infectados y Agustín se convirtió en un símbolo de esperanza para la gente de Viena.

7. La historia de Alessandro y Antonio se inscribe en una época donde habían enfermedades virulentas por toda Europa, y lo llamo _Peste_ en todas las ocasiones, porque dados los pocos conocimientos relacionados a la medicina, deduzco que la gente del común también le daban el nombre de "peste" a cualquier enfermedad por el estilo.


End file.
